Scythe
by manapohaku2
Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and soon after was labeled as a dark lord by the people. Fed up he leaves to travel the world. Tired of life, Death sends him to a different world in hopes of lifting his spirits. Only neither of them expected for Harry to catch the attention of a raven demon with a cat fetish. Adopted from Ezakike. Formally known, Life Worth Living For


**Summary:** _Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort and soon after was labeled as a new rising dark lord by the people. Fed up he leaves to travel the world. After centuries of traveling and learning all he can, both mundane and magical. He's tired of life. Death, sensing his first and only masters apathy, sends him to a different world in hopes of lifting his spirits. Only neither of them expected for Harry to catch the attention of a raven demon with a cat fetish. It's times like these that he wishes he didn't have a feline animagus_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Voldemort was dead, died by his own hand no less. Irony at it's fullest. The man with enough self-preservation to enslave the world killed himself accidentally while the kid with suicidal tendencies (He knew himself well) was named Master of Death. Not that he believed the story was true like he told Dumbledore the stick died with its master. He did wonder about his family since his ancestor was a powerful necromancer. He figured the Peverell brothers were powerful to create the so-called hollows.

The Potters died out because of a story. Grindelwald decimated the family, only his grandparents survived and they ended up killed by Voldemort. His father was a fool he should have been more concerned with reviving the family then revenge. Hell Harry would never have stayed in Britain but as a child, he had no choice. Voldemort is dead. Harry can live his life how he wants to from now on.

Harry couldn't stay with all these people, couldn't be happy that so many people died for nothing. Racism wasn't new, it's not like they did anything to truly help people. Light or Dark each side was prejudice to the other. Heck Hufflepuff is known for acceptance to all, and they are looked down for it. Harry pretended to go with it to fit in, but he wasn't a child anymore no longer was he going to let others tell him what he can or cannot do.

Luna agreed to make a distraction so he could slip out without anyone noticing. Harry just needed to be alone right now. Harry would always be thankful for Luna's friendship. She just got him when no one else ever did. He could be himself with her, didn't feel the need to put on a mask like he did with Ron and Hermione or anyone who thought they knew him.

Up in Gryffindor tower, Harry reflected on his life choices. He had Teddy to take care of, which made him mad at Tonks. She was a new Mother she had only just given birth and she thought "I'm going to join the resistance" Remus was never father material so him dying didn't bother Harry as much. Harry wasn't his own Godfather he would take care of Teddy like he promised.

He would never put revenge above Teddy's well-being.

First Harry was almost eighteen, he had an infant to take care of, he had no true education to speak of, and because of his actions was probably hated by the Goblins. Which meant no money if they refused to give him it, or claimed reparations for the loss of the dragon.

He was **screwed**.

Okay, there's a potion that helps with recollection and Kreacher could get him a time-turner so he could just say he was homeschooled and wanted to experience real school before graduating. Yeah, that would work. Plus he would be a legal adult he could enroll himself anytime he wanted. He thinks. "Note to self, look that up."

No second guessing Harry this is your life and if you want to enroll into muggle school you can.

Taking a deep breath he called 'Kreacher'

* * *

Aberforth Dumbledore was... nice isn't the word, but he allowed me to use a room at the inn in exchange for free labor. Harry had an infant to care for, but no home. He did consider using his magic to obtain a home. It's a thought. Not one he would indulge in right now anyway.

Cleaning the Hog's Head took time but it was worth it to have a roof over their heads. It was at the Hog's Head that Harry learned about a child of Potter blood. Harry wasn't stupid he knew that the only other person with Potter blood was Voldemort, which means he had a child. A child that belongs to Harry.

Leaving Teddy with Luna, Harry apparated to Malfoy Manor. The Manor hadn't changed much in the last month or so he didn't care enough to remember how long exactly it had been. No, he was here for his daughter.

A house-elf answered the door politely he asked for Narcissa, the elf led him to a lounge where he would wait for Narcissa.

Euphemia Rowle was the name of the woman who took his child. Harry was extremely pissed off. She couldn't keep her own niece in her own damn house. Trying to play the "I'm too old for a young child card" Bitch. Magic suspended the aging process the more powerful you were the younger you would look for longer. Hell Dumbledore was over 300 and didn't look past 50.

Harry knew she wasn't even 40 yet, still young enough for another child. Just for that, he hoped her grandchildren were gay. Not that it would matter males depending on their power level could carry young just fine. But he knew Narcissa didn't like males with other males. Petty yes, but revenge is revenge.

The home was just like Malfoy manor except, no peacocks. Too weird, it wasn't a pureblood thing or Sirius or his father would have had such a home. Anyway, he had a child to liberate.

* * *

Luna took Teddy so Harry could claim his child from the Malfoys. Really to think they would even try to steal a child was low. Line theft was a serious crime that was punished by death. It's why Love potion was looked down upon. A victim of Love potion was expected to kill the one who gave them the potion if not they were looked down upon. Luna knew from her parents as many purebloods did that the Weasleys were born of Love potion. Arthur Weasley was disowned for letting Molly Weasley live for her heinous crime.

Luna knew what Ginny did and was disgusted by it. Harry never noticed that charm she gave him protected him from potions that altered one's mindset. She considered Harry family he was her friend, he risked his life to save hers how could she not do what she could to protect him in turn.

Luna didn't blame her father he did what he could to protect her and she loved him for that. She couldn't ask for a better father.

Teddy was only 4 months old and couldn't do much, though Luna realized she wouldn't be having any kids till she was older like 10 years older. Way to much work.

When Harry apparated back he was covered in blood and holding a small infant. Luna hurried to take the child from him. He was conscious long enough to give her the child's name before passing out.

'Delphini.'

* * *

Harry awoke with a start groaning in agony his head felt like a bunch of tiny suns took residence in his brain. The white hot flare was enough for him to miss the old Dragon Prompfry. Never thought that would happen.

Damn what happened?

The last thing he remembered he had confronted Euphemia Rowle, the bitch thought she could bargain his child. Angry doesn't begin to cover how he felt.

"OWW! My head." Grabbing his head tightly, like that could help. It did somewhat. Too much thinking is bad for you. Luna had the baby's he trusted in this since he was sure he was in Luna's room. Confident in this Harry let himself go back to sleep content with the knowledge everything would be okay.

Magical exhaustion is no joke, Harry was unconscious for near two months. The year of being on high alert plus the battle and then his terrifying destruction of Euphemia Rowle's Manor put a lot of stress upon his body and magic. All he needed was rest, rest he couldn't afford to have right now.

* * *

Xenophilius Lovegood loved his daughter very much and like any father would, he did what he could to protect her. Did he go about it in the right way probably not, but he wouldn't have changed a thing, not when it was his daughter's life that was on the line. He knew that Luna was upset with him for trying to turn in her friend, but in truth he never once thought the boy would show up, who would, it was a pretty stupid thing to do.

When word got to him about the ministry's hunt for the Potter boy he, of course, told his daughter as Luna had put herself in charge of the little ones in the boy's stead. To think they would charge him for retrieving his daughter from a death eater. No Xeno refused to allow the young man to be blamed for something that was well within his right to do for the protection of his family.

Honestly to declare the child a Dark Lord because they feared his power. Nonsense, the boy was to kind to be labeled as such. To turn on someone who saved your life is as wrong as you can get. Knowing his daughter wouldn't stay he made some calls so she could start her journey earlier than expected.

The Scamander's wouldn't mind, Newt is always up for an adventure.

* * *

Harry would like to say he wasn't surprised to find out he was once again on the run. That he had been charged as a Dark Lord while unconscious and found guilty by his so called friends. Hermione and Ron turned on him claiming he used unforgivable's (which he did, but come on, hello! it's war.) on innocents. (As if, he did no such thing, and if he did it was War. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do.) That he should have killed Voldemort (Which he did not do. The man killed himself) sooner. Fuck that, Harry was no killer sure he killed during the War, and he took great pleasure in making that bitch see the error in her ways. That in no way makes him a killer or Dark. Harry would never accept such a title as only magic has the right to label one with the designation of Light or Dark Lord.

England is a cesspool of corruption mayhap he should take Luna up on her offer to explore as she and someone named Scamander are searching for a crumple horned snorkack.


End file.
